When hazardous materials (e.g. powders, particulates or liquids) are shipped in drums, barrels, packages, containers, etc., it is necessary to take special precautions in order to prevent pollution of the environment and/or health risks in the course of transferral of the material from its container to a receiver such as another container or vessel, e.g. reactor vessel, in which the material is to be stored or used. Moreover, the emptied containers must thereafter be disposed of in an acceptable manner.
EP-A2-0420422 discloses a herbicide container having a rigid outer casing accommodating an inner liner. After such container has been emptied, the inner liner is removed from the container, air is expelled therefrom and the liner is then placed in a waste receptacle. The outer casing is separately disposed of and, when the waste receptacle is filled with liners, it is disposed of in its entirety. In the course of removal of the liner from the outer casing and expelling of air from the liner, there is a possibility of herbicide residues being concurrently expelled from the liner and discharged into the atmosphere. In addition, the requisite handling of the empty container poses a significant health risk to the persons handling the emptied containers.
The present method and system provides for a means whereby a flowable material may be readily transferred from a container into a receiver in a safe and environmentally acceptable manner.